Persona 3: Victorian Butterflies
by GrayMassacre
Summary: Victoria, a resident of the Velvet Room is a spectator, always watching. But when she jumps into the Personian world and becomes an interferer, she joins S.E.E.S. As she beomes Victoria Vlinder, her old memories fade into dreams, and she gets a new, morphing, tragic past. See, what happens when Victoria is added to the battle agaist shadows, and how she's connected to Minato.
1. Chapter One

**Greetings readers! I'm- GRaYMAsSaCrE! HeHAheHAHAHA! … Sorry for that insane laugh. I'm not **_**insane **_**of course. Ugh, let me just start with the introduction, (what I've been trying to do for the last three lines of text!) This is **_**Victorian Butterflies **_**a Persona 3 fanfiction! It's an idea I've been obsessing over in my dark corner for the paaaaast… three months of my life? I LOVE this game, and what other way to honor it by making a fanfiction? That's RIGHT! This is my first story so criticisms is welcomed, but please, not **_**too **_**harsh. (I'm as mentally un-stable as it is…) Now, sit back and enjoy this new journey! Plus, I'll mostly have my author's notes at the end of chapter's, but this IS the first chapter. Hehe… To the DiSclAiMeR! **

**I do not own Persona 3, or Persona 3 FES, they are owned by their respectful owners. **

**Victorian Butterflies**

_Velvet Room_

_Unknown Time _

The orb image shimmered greatly as Victoria poked it. She was watching a butterfly pass a sub-way train, it seemingly not bothered or noticing the high speed train zooming by. A blue-haired boy glanced at it as he was intent of his music coming from his head-phones.

Victoria looked around the velvet decorated room, and sighed greatly at the boring aspect of the repeating story.

"This is just so… _boring_." She admitted, rubbing her temples and twirling her bright blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes glanced at a sitting old-man on a comfy velvet-seat.

"Tell me again why this living story must always repeat?" She asked grumpily to the old-man. His blood-shot eyes opened, revealing only small black pupils.

"Victoria, you know as well as I do about the Personian Universe. The important 'royal' stories must always repeat after being completed." He said in an oily voice. Victoria sat on a velvet stool as the elevator-room began to move up.

"Yes, yes, Igor. I know that _allllll_ to well…" Victoria said, adjusting herself on the stool.

"Sad thing is I don't even get to participate in the Personian stories." She said, at the newly named Igor.

"Victoria, you are a spectator, never, _ever_, an interferer." He said, his wisdom shooting itself at her. The cycle of these stories had happened for eons and Victoria always sat patiently in her chair when they happened, only spectating.

"Mhm, but Igor, what if, just what if, I _did _interfere? I don't think I can take this any longer…" She said mischievously.

"Victoria, you CAN'T do that." He said sternly, his eyes turning deadly serious. She looked at him and smiled.

"But, what if I DID old friend? Just what if, I did?" She asked, standing up and putting the orb in her blue satchel. Victoria was unique. She had swirly blonde hair, deep sea-blue eyes and soft pale skin. She was currently wearing a light blue butterfly hair accessory, a grey scarf, a small blue leather jacket, a dark violet purple sweater, a dull grey skirt, black boots, and blue socks that just rose from her boots.

"Victoria, if you do, you will have barely any universal aid, and you'll not be able to do any magic-"He began.

"So, you ARE considering it? And plus I have this-"She pulled out a velvet key, a true one for residents of the _Velvet Room_.

"So, if I do interfere, I know that some of my memories of the world will erase, but I'll have a WHOLE new back-ground. And I'll be able to interfere! I know the rules of a Spectator becoming an Interferer." She said, holding her satchel and smiling.

"Yes, but it's never been attempted before…" Igor muttered.

"Yea yea- I'm going to be the first to attempt it!" Victoria squealed. Her velvet key-necklace rose, levitating, and a velvet door started to materialize.

"But- you do know _what _will happen to your mind." Igor replied to her exciting idea.

"I know, I'll have new memories of the world, and my memories of ever being here, will just be dreams." She said, her mischievousness lost from her voice. Victoria watched as the door appeared, its velvet frame sinking towards the floor.

She smiled sadly at Igor.

"But old friend, I must do this. I cannot just sit around any longer, and watch lives pass before my eyes. With me, just spectating." She said, looking at the now full glowing door. Victoria smiled profusely again.

"Plus," she began.

"I'll still visit you in my dreams, like Minato. I'll be different, but I'll come back." She said, staring at Igor.

"You know how I don't like to fight set in stone destiny. But I guess, you becoming an interferer is in your destiny." He said, watching her intently.

"Yes, I know it is." Victoria said, sure of herself.

"Also, say goodbye to Elizabeth for me." Victoria said smiling as she put her hand on the handle, her key levitating inside the key-hole.

"Of course." Igor said, smiling at the new change of events. Victoria nodded and opened the velvet door, to an appearing white oblivion.

_4/06/09_

Victoria sat on the train seats, looking off into the distance, the window reflecting the insides of the colorless train. She took out her velvet phone and flipped through it. She was transferring schools, and her next school was going to be the prestigious 'Gekkoukan High School' and she was _very_ nervous.

Up till this point she had been living with her Grandfather in a small town in Britain called: "Rye" and she was transferring all the way to Japan for 'cultural reasons' her Grandfather said as he explained it to her. Thankfully for her, she was taught several languages from her Grandfather, he was a man of many talents. And also thankfully, one of them was Japanese.

She sat near an odd blue-haired boy who was deep in his music. Looking out the window, she saw a tiny blue, _glowing_, butterfly. Blinking she saw it must have been a trick of the light. Looking over, she saw him blink rapidly too.

'_Huh, maybe I'm not crazy._' She thought as she touched the cold glass window. Blinking she went back to her phone, trying to decide which wall-paper to use. She heard an announcement of the speakers and sighed, the train was of course _late_.

"Just my luck…" Victoria muttered. She looked at the boy, and he was sighing too. She could definitely relate.

The clock edged its way to midnight as she stepped off the train, and into the station. As she looked at her phone, it quickly switched to midnight _12:00 _and switched off.

She shivered; this hour was a recurring nightmare for her. She figured out at the early age of six. She was scared of the menacing rain outside so in the middle of the night she ran into her Grandfather's room, to see a coffin instead of the kind old man.

She had screamed and ran back into her room, scarred out of her mind. She thought it was a nightmare, caused by her parent's deaths, in a car accident, but she soon figured out how real it was, and she had to live with it.

It turned out everyone would turn into coffins at that hour, and the night would turn an eerie green. Getting her blue bag, she started to walk down the halls of the train station.

_Click…click…click. _Victoria stopped dead and turned around to see a familiar blue-haired boy.

"You're…not a coffin?" She asked. His silver eyes looked at her, and he looked around recognizing the coffins. Looking at her un-fazed he shook his head. Victoria blinked, and turned around to head towards her dorm.

'_I guess, some other people don't turn into coffins too.' _

She walked down the eerie green streets towards her dorm, the blue-haired boy keeping pace. She wondered if he was in her dorm.

'_Hm, co-ed?' _She thought, walking towards a brick building, he still walking towards it. She nodded to herself.

'_I guess it is._' She thought, opening the door with the black handle. Going inside she looked around with the boy.

"Well, I guess everyone's asleep." She said, and he nodded. Looking around she-

"I've been waiting a long time for the two of you." Her blue eyes and his silver eyes looked towards the front desk. It revealed a pale boy in black and white striped pajamas, his blue's eyes peculiarly big.

"Now, if the two of you want to proceed, you will both have to sign your name's there. Don't worry; all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility of your actions. You know, the usual stuff." The mysterious young boy said.

A red book opened, revealing two contracts. Her tiredness caught up with her as she looked at the two contracts. Lazily she wrote her name without _really_, reading the fine-print. The blue-haired boy- or Minato Arisato, she read, did the same. She had put her name; 'Victoria Vlinder' down without much of a thought. It had to be just the _usual _stuff right? When the contracts we're signed she saw the young boy pick them up.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug you're ears and cover your eyes." He stepped back into the dark part of the room.

"And so it begins." He said, fading into the darkness.

"Weird." She muttered, and Minato nodded with her announcement.

"Who's there?!" She heard a girl's voice yell. Looking around, her blonde hair flipping across her face, she saw a brunette girl with a pink sweater on and a weird red band on her arm look at them wildly.

"But it's-how?!" She said, beginning to reach for a gun-shaped object. Victoria's eyes widened and she stepped back along with Minato.

"Takeba, wait!" An older-female voice yelled. The younger girl stopped and put her gun back into its holder. The light's flicked on revealing a girl with reddish-magenta hair. She looked at the two of them and smiled softly.

"I didn't think you'd both arrive so late. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The brunette looked at both of them oddly.

"Who are they?" She asked Mitsuru.

"They're both transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be assigned to the regular dorms." Mitsuru replied.

"Is it okay for them to be here?" The brunette asked.

Mitsuru looked at her and replied:

"I guess we'll see."

"This is Yukari Takeba; she'll be a junior this spring, just like you two." Mitsuru introduced the now deemed Yukari.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Victoria and Minato both replied. Victoria glanced at him.

'_That was the first time I ever heard him speak._' Victoria thought.

"Uh… y-yeah nice to meet you guys too." Yukari replied to us.

Victoria looked at her and sighed. She might as well ask.

"Why… do you have a gun?" Victoria asked. Minato nodded towards this, he also wanting to know the answer.

"Well… its sort 'a like a hobby…" Yukari meekly replied.

"You know how it is these days. It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun through." Mitsuru replied to Victoria. Victoria nodded slowly, still edgy at that response.

"It's getting late; Yukari will lead you to your rooms. Your stuff will already be there." Mitsuru said, addressing their new rooms. Yukari nodded and looked at the two individuals.

"Okay, I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari replied.

Victoria and Minato nodded as they rounded the corner towards the steps. Minato was brought to his room first, it being on the second floor, Yukari talked to him privately for a bit before he went into his room. Victoria followed her up to her room and they ended up at the end of the hall.

"This is it, pretty easy to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh, and don't lose your key, then you'll never hear the end of it. So… any questions?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, does that kid live here too?" Victoria asked, curious about him.

"What kid? He asked about that too… I don't know about any kid or contract, k?" Yukari said, exasperated. Victoria nodded and frowned softly.

'_Maybe we dreamed it? But, both of us? Hmm…_' Victoria thought.

"Oh, um, can I ask you something? On your way from the station, was everything… okay?" Yukari asked. Victoria looked at her and squinted.

"It was… fine." Victoria replied.

"I see… never mind then." Yukari replied.

"What exactly do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"You know what I- never mind, it seems like you're alright." Yukari said.

"Well I better get going." Yukari started to walk down the empty halls and looked back after a couple steps.

"Oh, um, I know you have other questions, but let's leave that for later okay? Good night." Yukari said, leaving her. Victoria opened the dark brown door to enter her room. Opening boxes, Victoria quickly set up her room.

She had velvet sheets, and a purple pillow, a dark shelf on the wall had her nick-knacks, she had a calendar on the wall, her TV sat on a dark table, and she also had a velvet-butterfly-blue carpet. Her desk was a deep brown, and it had her velvet back-pack on it. She got dressed in a grey big T-shirt and blue-dotted white silky pajama pants. Her hair flowed down and she had blue-tinted bunny-slippers on. She held her silver key-necklace, it a present from her Grandfather for her new 'cultural' journey.

Turning off the light, Victoria jumped on her bed and sunk into her dreams.

As she dreamt, her dream was blurry, but she heard one clear sentence.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

**Author's Note: Yay! The chapter's done! Wohoo! MuaHahaHahaHa! I mean ha-ha; this is my author's note. Now, I do NOT know if I'll have pairings, I also, as you can see, want Minato to be **_**very **_**silent like in the game. But who knows, maybe he'll become talkative. You can also see that Pharos was waiting FOR BOTH of them, so, what's with that? Well, you'll figure out, soon enough. I also will love to see what you think of our butterfly-obsessed (secretly Velvet Room resident) main-character Victoria. She doesn't have memories of the Velvet Room, but only blurry dreams of her 'spectating' life there. I'm also contemplating her eye color, but, hehe, golden eyes aren't that cool? Right? Well, whatever, blue eyes rule. Now that's all I got to say for now! HeHEHEheheHEHE! **

**~GrayMaSsACrE **


	2. Chapter Two

**Woohoo, Chapter 2, ugh, and guess what? I DIDN'T label the dang chapter number in the first chapter. And just because I'm crazy (and LAZY!) I'm going to keep it that way! So yay for MY laziness -.-… maybe I'll change it. Maybe. **_**Welll**_**… there's that little tidbit of information. Maybe I shouldn't have recognized that. Hehe, well since I did say I'm not going to have any author's notes and or notes in the front of the chapter, ta~ta! **

**I do not own Persona 3, or Persona 3 FES, they are owed by their respectful owners. **

**Victorian Butterflies **

_4/07/09_

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**" An annoying sound blasted off the pale white walls of one Victoria's room. A figure shifted under velvet covers, and groaned.

"Muargh…Muargh! Grandpa I don't want to GET UP!" A whiney voice groaned. A white pale hand flashed out of the covers and slammed it-self on the blue alarm clock. A blonde-haired girl shuffled out of her covers, and rubbed her eyes.

"Ohh…" Victoria realized as she looked at the clock.

**6:30**

Victoria groaned. She would need to get use to the time difference from Japan and England, but she only shook her head. She'd also have to get use to waking up this early. She, being the lucky student she WAS, didn't have to get up until 7:00

"Stupid Gekkoukan High, stupid time…" Victoria groaned as she slowly walked towards her vanity. Looking at the mirror she glanced at her necklace, and saw it glow a tint of blue. He scratched her head and looked it again to see it totally normal.

"Yup, little ghost boys, dark menacing green nights, classmates with guns, glowing necklaces, I'm going insane." Victoria muttered as she got dressed.

Victoria stared at the Gekkoukan High School uniform and groaned. She hated red, it was like a demon color, one reason she preferred blue out of all colors. Tilting her head, she quickly went through her drawls and came up with an idea. Taking out the uniforms white shirt, she remembered Yukari wearing a pink sweater over hers.

'_This should be fine then…_' Victoria thought as she got dressed.

What Victoria came up with was to wear the black skirt, black legging that came up to her thighs, the regular school shoes, a blue cardigan over her white dress shirt, a white bow, and a blue butterfly hair accessory. Brushing her hair, it curled wonderfully and the golden locks shone.

"Perfect," Victoria said, smiling. She heard a loud knock on the door, and she turned away from the mirror.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" Yukari said.

'_I'd better be._' Victoria thought, walking up to the door with her blue satchel/school-bag. Victoria opened the door to see Yukari and Minato.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school, and Minato. So… are you ready to go?" Yukari asked. Victoria smiled brightly.

"Yup, let's go!" Victoria said, closing the door behind her. She followed along-side Minato as Yukari led the way down-stairs.

"Okay then, let's go." Yukari said.

They swiftly excited the door and walked down the gravel-cement-side-walk streets to the monorail.

_Dorm * Mourning_

The trio stood on the silver monorail. It ran at a fast-pace and many other students that attended Gekkoukan High School sat on the seats of the fast-moving train. Victoria sat on the seats, whilst Yukari and Minato stood.

"Aw, look it's going to glide over the sea…" Victoria said to know-one in particular.

"Yea, I love this part. When it feels like you're flying over the sea." Yukari said, looking outside the same cold-window.

"Well, here it is." Yukari said, pointing.

Minato looked and saw the wonderful island and quietly gasped.

"Wow, you even gasp quietly." Victoria said turning towards Minato. He smiled at the joke and looked out the window again. She shook her head and returned to the sparkling view.

The trio excited the monorail and soon excited the station. As they walked towards the school, Victoria stopped to look at it. She began to feel a head-ache as she pictured a green-sky, gigantic moon, and a large labyrinth of a _vile_ castle. She looked up to only see the beautiful High School. Quietly shaking her head, she could only describe the certain picture as nightmarish. She quickly caught up with Yukari and Minato.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School! Hope you guys like it here." Yukari said, making a vast view of the school.

We entered the glass doors to end up at the foot lockers. Yukari looked at us and began to speak.

"You're both okay from here right? You should go see your homeroom Teacher, and the Faculty Office if right there to the left. And that concludes the tour. Any questions before I go?" Yukari asked. Victoria instantly zoned out, because she was staring off into the new school.

She was _very _nervous.

She didn't know why, but she was just an antsy person, and WAS very nervous for new environments, but for the sake of reputation, she kept her cool. Seeing Minato getting the answers to his unknown questions, she only shook her head and went up to the homeroom assignments. But before that Yukari stopped then.

"Oh…and about last night? Please don't tell anyone about what you guys saw." Yukari said quickly. Victoria tilted her head and remembered the crazy fiasco of her first night in the dorm. It involved Contracts, a pale young boy, and Yukari possibly ending up shooting the two of them. Oh, and don't forget the green night and bloody coffins… she went off to the room assignments while saying:

"I'll keep my lips sealed!" '_I really don't want to remember last night anyway…_' She thought heading towards the room assignments.

Scanning the assignments she smiled as she finally found her name.

_**Victoria Vlinder, Classroom 2-5**_

"Perfect," she said aloud as she went down the white left hallway and saw the sign that said '_Faculty Office_'.

Opening the door, she saw a brunette teacher, Minato walked in with her. Scaring her…

'_Gosh, this guys a silent ninja! And also add to that equation that I'm SUPER nervous…_' Victoria thought as she 'calmly' walked into the room.

The brunette teacher looked up from her clip-board and smiled at the two of them. She then began to speak:

"Oh! You two must be the two new transfer students!" She said.

Minato and Victoria nodded at this announcement.

"Let's see, Minato Arisato, and Victoria Vlinder… 11th grade correct? Wow, Minato, you've lived in a lot of different places, and you lived in England, Victoria? Let's see in 1999… that was what, ten years ago? Both of your guy's parents- ohhh… I'm sorry; I've been so busy I wasn't able to read this before-hand. I'm Miss. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." She said.

Victoria instantly winced when she mentioned her parent's deaths, one reason she was surprised when her Grandfather mentioned this place to transfer too, was because her parent's had died in a car crash here. Victoria was with them, but much of that night was a blur for her anyway.

She looked at Minato, and tilted her head. He replied with an enthusiastic "Nice to meet you!" Which Miss. Toriumi replied with a: "Wow, such enthusiasm!"

'_Well, now he's all loud and proud! But his parents too? I feel sorry; it seems like what she just said that he was in the foster system… I can't imagine my life without my Grandfather._' Victoria thought as she looked back at her new Composition teacher.

"Well, have you seen the Classroom assignments? You're both in 2-F, that's my class. But first we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will begin soon." Miss. Toriumi said.

Victoria smiled and replied:

"Well then Miss. Toriumi, lead the way!"

They walked out of the Faculty Office and turned around twirling corners to find a wooden door. They soon entered and took their seats, Minato and Victoria sitting next to each other.

Victoria saw the principle come in. He was a chubby man with white hair, squinty eyes, and round glasses. Victoria stared as he stood in front of the podium, and began his speech with a tired voice of sorts.

"As each of you begin the new school-year, I'd like all of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well," now when this is applied to student life…" the Principle drawled on, and Victoria started to drift off. She stopped her daydreams as she heard a noise.

"Pssst…hey…" a classmate behind Minato was trying to get his attention.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two and the other transfer student walking together. Hey I have a question, do any of them have a boyfriend?" He asked. Victoria fumed.

Before Minato could reply she turned around with a scowl on her face.

"I'm right here! How about you ask me to my face!" Victoria whispered, fuming. He came to a realization and his face registered in two emotions, shock, and fear.

"U-h-h… never mind." He said, going back to his seat.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Miss. Toriumi's class!" A stern teacher with gray hair spoke.

"Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" Miss. Toriumi herself said. Victoria's scowl deepened as she continued her school-day.

_School * Afterschool_

"Sighhh, today's already over isn't it?" Victoria asked herself as she noticed how short the school-day at Gekkoukan High felt.

She took her blue satchel and started to get up before a student with a grayish-blue cap stopped her, and oh and behold, Minato (secret ninja).

"S'up dudes, how's it going?" He greeted. Victoria almost groaned. It was one of _those _guys. Guys who tried to act _too_ cool.

Victoria pulled her nice-cheer-self out and greeted him with sparkly eyes.

"Hello! Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Who me?" '_Yes you, who else?!' _She almost wanted to shout. She could see Minato judging the guy the same way with his groaning gray eyes.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade, so I know how tough it is being the new kid. So I wanted to say 'hey'. See what a nice guy I am?" He said. Victoria smiled.

'_Maybe he isn't so bad? Grandfather told me never to judge a person before you got to meet them, or… he's hitting on me.' _Victoria thought.

Yukari entered the scene.

"Hey it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again!" Junpei stated.

Yukari sighed.

"At it again? I swear you're talk to anyone if their 'willing' to listen. Did you even think you're bothering someone?" Yukari said.

"Wha? But I was just being friendly!" Junpei said innocently.

"If you say so… hey Victoria, Minato, looks like we're in the same class." Yukari said.

"It must be fate," Victoria joked, but at that same moment Minato said the same thing. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

'_Weird…_'

"Fate? _Riggghhht_… still I'm a little surprised. It looks we're all in the same class." Yukari said chuckling.

"Um, hello did you guys forget I'm in this conversation too? Well anyhow I heard you guys came to school together! Come 'on gimme the dirt!" Junpei said. Victoria giggled at that, Minato rolled his eyes, but Yukari took it a _little_ too seriously.

"W-What are you talking about?! We all live in the same dorm okay! There's not anything going on, okay?! Why are people even talking about it?! Now you have me worried… hey you guys, you didn't say anything about You-Know-What did you?" Yukari asked.

'_You we're mostly staring at Minato at that, that's a LITTLE suggestive…" _Victoria thought. She then replied:

"Nope! Not a teeny-tiny-tweeny thing!" Victoria said pretending to zip her mouth. Minato nodded after that little show.

"Seriously, don't tell anyone about last night! Okay?" Yukari said. Junpei looked at the three of us, and he of course, came up with a dirty idea, it showed clearly on his face. '_Okay Yukari,_ _THAT was WAY suggestive, I don't even blame him!_' Victoria thought.

"What?"

"L-last night?" He asked. Yukari looked mortified.

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met them yesterday, and there' absolutely nothing between ewww… any of us! Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" Yukari said as she left. Junpei shook his head.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid... But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei said as he began to walk away.

Minato and Victoria got up and they shared a 'look'. But as they walked back to the dorm they didn't utter a single word. It was like, they we're having a silent conversation.

_Dorm * Evening _

Victoria sighed deeply as she landed on her bed, her signature yellow bunny T-shirt and grey sweat-pants we're on, along with her familiar blue bunny-slippers. She had finished her _long_ homework.

'_First day the students come back, and we get this load of cra-'_She began to think before a loud growl echoed across the room.

"Hehe, I'm… very hungry." Victoria said, as she got up and put on her butterfly-decorated robe on.

"Maybe they have some cookies in the kitchen…" She said, but before she went she looked at the clock.

**12:00**

"Just perfect…" Victoria said as she went down the twisting steps of the large dorm.

'_But it seems like all the students in this dorm are active during this time of night, Minato, Yukari, Mitsuru-senpai…' _Victoria thought as her slippers clicked on the carpet, but before she went to get her cookies, she heard a conversation.

A confident student with, white hair… '_Weird…_' began to speak with Mitsuru-senpai.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said.

Mitsuru-senpai looked up from her book.

"Hmm…? She hummed.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." He said, holding his jacket over his shoulder.

'_Why is he holding that?_' Victoria thought. '_But, what is this about…?' _

Mitsuru-senpai cleared her throat.

"...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..." He said.

'_Th-them? Who's them?! That just sounds CREEPY and suspicious! Does it relate to this creepy hour?" _Victoria thought franticly.

"You have a one-track mind... Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..." She trailed off, AGAIN.

"Don't worry; I'm just getting a little practice." The confident student said, before leaving.

"Sighh…This isn't a game Akihiko…" Mitsuru-senpai sighed. Victoria saw her return to her book, but she was already backing away slowly.

'_Yea but what is THIS_?' She thought, her stomach forgetting about its hunger as she left the now creepy atmosphere.

As she climbed up the stairs, an image came into her mind; it was a shadowy creature, with a blue menacing mask. It was nightmarish, and it fit with her sickening picture of that messed-up castle. She held her head as the migraine passed, but she quickly went into her room and lie on her bed.

"What's going on here? Why is my life… turning into…a-a-a nightmare?!" She asked the ceiling. Victoria swept up her robe and made herself a blanket-robe cocoon.

She drifted statically off to sleep, and it was once again a blur, but she could again, hear only one sentence before the dream escaped her.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

**Yay, I finished it! Victory! Now, now, what do I want to say? Now, I think for Victoria that she'll do (some) social-links from the FMC (female main character) so we have a nice chubby plot! Also I like this to be in her perspective only, which is why the scene didn't just cut to Mitsuru and Akihiko. Plus, her thoughts are cool. I was REALLY lazy and didn't up-date this faster, but… I-I had a school concert? Meh, is that an excuse… not really. I also had problems with adding 'Victoria, she, her, they' instead of 'I, me, my, us' stuff like that. I'm a shifter between those too. (It's really annoying) so sorry if this story has some 'I's me's ext.' Also I almost had 3,000 words, woo? Oh, also isn't it tiring to not get to the action and her persona? Gosh, these first two chapters are all just introduction! But next chapter… :3. Now, I'm just rambling so if I forget to say anything important, I'll blame the dog. **

**~GrAyMaSsaCrE**


	3. Chapter Three

**Welcome to my story~! For the first time ever, I have nothing to say! Or do I? Nah, enjoy the chapter! **

**I do not own Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, they are owned by their respectful owners. **

**Victorian Butterflies **

_4/08/09_

_ Early Mourning * Dorm _

Victoria slammed her hand down on her alarm before it even made one beep, waking up a full minute before its annoying jingle. She yawned softly as she got up, and began to get dress. Walking over to her dresser, she quickly got her school-clothes out.

Taking off her sweat-pants she sighed at the early morning light.

"Sighhhh-"She began before the door opened. Looking down, she saw that her overly-large shirt covered her panties, but she started to blush furiously as she saw who the intruder was.

"WHAT THE HELL MINATO?! KNOCK!" She said, throwing a purple pillow in his position, he instantly closed the door.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to walk to school together-"He began behind the dark brown ebony door.

"NO! SAY FRIKIN' SORRY FIRST!" She screamed first.

He was blushing furiously as he slid down the door and said an almost in-hearable "S-sorry…" She heard him, but was oblivious to the blush as she fumed.

"GOOD! Now… GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! AND LEARN TO KNOCK IN THE PROCESS!" Victoria screamed and ordered.

"O-okay…" he whispered more to himself. The blue haired boy walked down the hall, and hurried to his room.

Them both oblivious to this, didn't know a certain Mitsuru-senpai was wondering: '_Where's that screaming coming from? I can't make out the words… but, hmmm…_'

Victoria angrily sighed, as she jammed her skirt and thigh-length stockings on, and was finished with her outfit. She fixed her hair into a pony-tail, and used a blue butterfly clip for a beautiful ornament in her hair.

"Stupid dang ninja's, stupid dang school…" she whispered furiously.

She walked down the hall-way and hurried down the steps with her satchel in hand. She saw Minato waiting at the door, and she glared and said:

"Forget EVERYTHING about this morning? OK?!" She asked.

He nodded nimbly and fast as he walked out the door with her.

"Yes ma'am…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing!" He quickly said as they walked to the monorail.

_Morning * School_

As the duo, a nervous blue haired boy, and a glaring blonde girl, entered the school-yard they both over-heard an interesting rumor story.

'_Gossip…_' Victoria thought laughingly as she listened in with her now captive friend Minato.

"Did you hear the rumor?" A gossiping girl asked.

"Oh, um, something… about a bathroom? The listening student asked.

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to her-self, 'It's coming... It's coming...!'" The gossiping girl explained.

"Huh. How about that." The listening student said.

"You don't believe me?!" The gossiping girl demanded.

Before the listening girl could answer the first school-bell rang, and left Victoria and Minato to hurry into the school.

"_Weridddd…_" Victoria commented. Minato replied:

"It's coming Victoria! Better pack up you're end of the world supplies." He said jokingly.

Victoria giggled light-heartedly, but then interjected:

"Hey, you think I'm a conspiracies freak?! Why would I have 'End of the World Supplies'?!" She asked glaringly. Minato only laughed. She shook her head as they entered their first class.

_Morning * School_

"Hakushu Kitahara is great, but I think I prefer Fuyuhiko Yoshimura. His works aren't as famous, but that's what I like about him. My personal favorite is "Mangekyo." Why isn't it ever in textbooks...? I'll bring it next time so you can write an essay on it. ...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?" Miss. Toriumi lectured and then asked.

"Umm… hey Vicky who does she like?" He asked, giving Victoria an annoying nickname. Victoria shook her head, but Junpei seemed to be slowly growing on her.

"Fuyuhiko Yoshimura." She quickly said. He then repeated her.

"That's right! So you really we're listening to me after all!" Miss. Toriumi praised.

"Ehehehe, well you know how I like to pay attention… you saved my bacon Vicky!" He said. Strangely Victoria felt people looking at her in awe.

"Weirddd…" she muttered under her breathe. Minato nodded to this.

'_Dang ninja, can hear everything!_' Victoria thought.

_Evening * Dorm_

Victoria yawned as she entered the dorm, Minato yawned to himself quietly. She shook her head at his ninja antics.

She entered the room to see a sophisticated brown haired man, and Yukari talking on the seats of the 'living room' in the dorm.

She got a migraine of the sickening green tower as she looked at the man, but it quickly disappeared as she looked at them.

"Oh, their back." Yukari said.

"So these are our new guests…" he said knowingly in a polite manner.

Yukari and the polite man stood up and looked at Victoria and Minato.

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"...Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes...Please, both of you, have a seat." Ikutsuki greeted.

Victoria smiled, and Minato did his signature flat-face. They sat down, and the four of them looked at each other.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding both of your accommodations However; it may take a while longer before you receive proper room assignments. Is there anything you guys like to ask?" Ikutsuki asked. Victoria smiled and opened her mouth.

"I don't mean to intrude, but, why are you here?" She asked in a polite manner.

"No worries, no intruding, it's to welcome the two of you of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" Ikutsuki asked Yukari.

"Oh, she's upstairs." Yukari replied.

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?" Ikutsuki asked.

'_I will just let Minato do that…_' Victoria said as she listened to the questions Minato had and the reasonable answers. Suspicious, but non-the-less.

"Do you have another question?" Ikutsuki asked finally.

Minato and Victoria shook their heads.

"Then, I hope you two have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ikutsuki said.

He got up and patted the lint off his pants.

You two must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!" ...Please forgive the bad pun." Ikutsuki said.

_'I don't think I can…' _Victoria thought as her smile brightened as she 'giggled'. Ikutsuki seemed happy about this.

"You thought that was funny?" Minato openly said.

"Nah, but I was just being polite." Victoria replied flashing a cheeky smile. Yukari sighed.

"You'll get use to his lame puns." Yukari said as she got up and walked up the stairs, the two students following her.

_Evening * Dorm_

_Mitsuru's P.O.V_

Mitsuru-senpai, or Mitsuru, sat in front of a screen with two sections sectioned off. One showed a sleeping blue-haired boy, and another one showed a blonde-haired girl stuffing herself with sugar cookies and finishing an extra-credit essay for composition.

Mitsuru found an oddity with the last one.

She sat near a fellow student, Yukari Takeba. She looked over to the ebony door to see Shuji Ikutsuki, or otherwise known as the Chairman enter the monitor filled room.

"Working hard? So how are they doing?" He asked as he looked at the scene.

"Well, HE went to bed a little while ago, but she's wide _awake_. Do you think they have the…?" Mitsuru asked her trusted advisor.

"Well, let's see and wait for now, the **Dark Hour**is approaching." The Chairman said as he looked at his watch. It clicked until the fast-second hand stopped on the twelve, it making an ominous 'ding'.

"Hmm... He's still sleeping, and she's… still eating… and wide awake… and working. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." The Chairman explained for this situation.

Yukari silently gasped.

"That means they must be…" she trailed off.

"As you can see, they've retained their human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. And she's still awake… the only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although they must ...If they didn't, they would've preyed on them by now." The Chairman explained the two individuals.

"Scary…" Yukari muttered.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days." The Chairman announced.

"Yes sir." Mitsuru replied, setting up several sectioned off screens of the two rooms.

Yukari sighed as she began to monitor the screens.

"I feel kind 'a bad though, spying on them like this…" Yukari trailed off.

*_Unknown_*

_Victoria's P.O.V_

Victoria seeped through her dreams, it was nothingness, and a dream she'd surely forget. She lazily crossed checkered floors, and ended up in front of a velvet door. She looked at the handle, and tried to open it, but it was locked. Looking around, she found a glow coming from the floor.

Her necklace was glowing a tinted blue. Like the first day of school, but darker and brighter. Holding it, she took it off her neck and put it in the key-hole. A perfect fit.

She opened the door, to reveal a blue room, its contents purperly-blue or _velvet_. She felt like she was getting a head-ache, but it was a dream, surely pain in a dream was impossible.

The room had a chandelier, it shimmering brightly. The room also had a crazy-always-ticking clock. And it seemed to be moving up, like an elevator.

'_Is it an elevator?_' She thought, but dismissed it. So what if it was an elevator? It _was_ a dream. She looked in front of her to see a long-nosed man, and a plain-locking blonde-haired women, she had golden eyes, which perplexed Victoria, but also felt homely to her.

The old-man scanned her, and seemed like he was nostalgically smiling under his long-nose.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young lady, your friend is about to arrive." He greeted.

"My friend?" She asked as she looked in back of her to see a door. She also noticed that she was sitting on a blue-wooden chair.

The door opened, revealing Minato, he looking confused and perplexed. She tilted her head as he stumbled into the room and on to the second chair next to her. Like, he was in a trance.

"My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make both of your acquaintances. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like my-self." Igor introduced.

"Please to meet… both of you." She said slowly, peculiarly, and wavering.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest, especially two." Igor explained. Victoria and Minato absently nodded.

Igor waved his gloved hand over the blue table to make two contracts appear. The ones they both sighed at the dorm.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place… Henceforth, you shall both be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You both are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you both make." Igor explained the contracts, and hinted at their 'unique' abilities.

"I understand." Minato said, as Victoria nodded along. Igor nodded.

"Is… this a dream?" Victoria asked hesitantly. Igor smiled warmly.

"Precisely... You both are fast asleep in the real world as we speak. This visit of both of yours is merely a dream. However, you both will come here of your own accord, sooner or later." Igor explained to her and Minato. The smile was then tinted by his creepiness.

He looked at Minato and gave him a velvety key.

"Hold on to this, and Victoria? You seem to already have one…" he said slyly. She slightly shuddered as he trailed off.

"Till' we meet again…" He said good-bye mysteriously as he looked at them with his big blood-shot eyes. Minato and Victoria started to fade into their dreams.

_4/09/09_

_Early Morning * Dorm _

Victoria rubbed her eyes sweetly as she woke up; she looked at the clock and noticed it was un-plugged. But she was ten minutes earlier then her usually schedule. Shaking her head, she couldn't quite catch her dream, but she felt like it was…strange to say at the least.

She got up and got dressed into her outfit, letting her hair flow-down with pearly-blue butterfly hair-clips in it, scatter amongst her hair. Making it look free like the sky. If it was golden.

She shook her head as she thought of gold.

_'Gold…gold eyes? Was that some-_'She was stopped before she could think farther as she heard a _*knock* _on the door. Already dressed and ready, she grabbed her school-bag and opened the door, revealing a weary Minato. He seemed tired.

"Good morning! Aw, you look like a kicked-puppy." She greeted. He glared at her and she mischievously giggled as she closed her door. Her necklace twinkled like a song as she walked next to him. She shook her head as she looked at it. It was…blue? She looked at the now velvet necklace and sighed.

'_Did I paint it last night? Probably high on sugar…_' She thought as she walked out the door with Minato.

_Morning * School _

Victoria walked sweetly as she saw Junpei, and she left Minato's side to go greet him. He instantly stopped her as she got closed.

"What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!?" Junpei seemed to be asking the world. Victoria shook her head as she walked with him to school, Minato joining them.

"Well, you're certainly full of energy… or sugar." She said.

"Of course! Vicky, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, Vick!" He said, chuckling. Victoria only shook her head as she accompanied Junpei into school.

_Mourning * Class_

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! Hey... Are you all listening to me?" Mr. Ekoda asked. Victoria absently shook her head as she listened to the starting lecture. She almost felt ready to sleep-

'_No! No! I never EVER slept during class ever! What's wrong with me?!' _Victoria thought, now viciously staring at the grey-haired teacher.

"Let's begin. Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari," the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, 'da bomb.' Anyway..." Mr. Ekoda said as he lectured the class.

Victoria opened her note-book and thought about the lecture.

She almost felt… instantly smarter? Weird…

_Evening * Dorm _

_Mitsuru's P.O.V_

Mitsuru sat in the monitor room, monitoring two sound-asleep individuals. She clicked through some daily files on the monitoring mission, and wondered on the outside world. Which was depraved of human life, except of… _**them**_.

"How are they?" The Chairman asked her. She looked at him and then back at the two in-active sleeping students.

"The same as last night, except that she's asleep." She absently said, the monitoring mission going no-where.

"Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... memory loss... disorientation. But, these subjects are rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms. Miss. Vlinder is even active during the Dark Hour sometimes too." The Chairman said his findings.

"But…we're treating them like guinea-pigs." Yukari stated sadly.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they're your classmates... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? And Victoria's a girl no-less." The Chairman reassured.

"Yea…but still…" Yukari trailed-off.

Mitsuru shook her head. She felt no-honor in this either. She looked back at the monitors, but then heard a _*beep*_.

"Command room, is that you Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked in to the transceiver.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." Akihiko said distortedly through the transceiver.

"Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here?!" Yukari asked.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru said.

"R-right! Be careful!" The Chairman said.

Mitsuru ran down the stairs, holding the holder of her Evoker, with Takeba close behind. She turned around into the lobby to see Akihiko slam the door behind him. She ran over as he slid down the door and panted as he held his arm.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru cried looking at his arm-wound.

"Agh…!" Akihiko grunted.

"Senpai?!" Yukari cried worryingly.

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second." Akihiko said smugingly.

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru demanded.

The Chairman caught up and asked a question.

"It's one of them Akihiko?!" The Chairman asked.

"Yea, but it's not an ordinary one-"Akihiko began before the ground of the lobby shook.

***Rattle* *Rattle* *Rattle* **

"Ahh! What the?! You got to be kidding me!" Yukari cried.

Mitsuru instantly pulled out her gun as she heard the noise.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake Victoria and Minato up! Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru commanded.

"B-but what about you two?" Yukari asked hesitantly.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru said to Akihiko.

"Like I had a choice! What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!" He said to Yukari as she waited, she timidly nodded and ran up the stairs.

_Evening * Dorm _

_Victoria's P.O.V_

Victoria heard a huge rattle, and opened her eyes to see a moving dark ceiling; she blinked and dug around her covers and through them off. It didn't feel like an earth-quake… or was it? She grabbed her closest clothes, her school-clothes, and put them on.

She began to go for the door as she quickly tied her hair up with a butterfly clip before it was banged on loudly.

"Wake up! Sorry… I'm coming in!" Yukari said as she opened the door. Yukari came in, with what looked like, _daggers_… in her hand and a bow strapped to her back. Minato had a sword in his hand and looked very, very, confused.

"I don't have time to explain, follow me!" She said, running out the door and shoving the daggers in Victoria's hands.

The daggers we're light, and silver. They had a smooth hold and the hold was tinted blue. They we're, also, very _sharp_. Victoria looked at the daggers and followed with Minato out the door. Yukari ran to the stairs, towards the bottom floor.

"Down-stairs- we'll escape out the back-"She began before loud steps began to appear from down the stairs. She gulped and looked up.

"What are we going to do? Do we have any other choice but to go further up?!" She asked more to herself.

Victorian, Minato, and Yukari ran up towards the fourth floor and panted along the way.

As they got towards the fourth floor, they heard something breaking.

"What was that?!" Yukari asked. Victoria shrugged simply.

The ground continued to shake, sending certain furniture sliding.

"It's getting closer! K-keep moving! Hurry!" Yukari said, running up the stairs. Victoria followed, and soon after Minato.

As the trio reached the top, a simple metal door stood, it being a top exit, to what Victoria could only guess, the roof.

"Oh yeah! If we go through here-!" Yukari said, opening the door with a key. She ran out, and held the door for Minato and Victoria. Victoria and Minato dashed through and Yukari quickly locked it behind her.

'_Will that even hold?! The thing can shake a whole building!_' Victoria thought worriedly.

"Sigh, I think it's okay for now." Yukari said, catching her breath.

But, right after she said that the ground shook, and some cement on the roof cracked.

"You spoke to soon Yukari…" Victoria said, fear edged into her voice.

Minato turned around to see the rattling echoing from the side of the building; Victoria looked back along with Yukari, to see something quite frightening. The full moon shined greatly on black-goopy limbs that rose from the side of the building, and it eerily climbed over the side of it. It was a multi-limbed or _armed _monster with a limb holding an ominous blue mask.

It was armed, with needle-like-swords that looked sharp and deadly. They shined in the green moonlight, and Victoria gulped as she said:

"Yup, my life's become a nightmare."

"T-those m-monster's we call them shadows!" Yukari started to explain as she un-latched her gun-holder. She took the silver gun out, and aimed it at her head.

"W-wait?! Are you suicidal?!" Victoria said, shocked. Minato stood, his mouth a-gape of the scene of Yukari, preparing to _shoot _herself.

"No… this will… help… defeat…" Yukari trailed off, concentrated on her fore-head and the gun. Victoria shook her head and watched as energy-sparks came out of the gun, starting to absorb Yukari's head. Victoria stood amazed, maybe it would help.

But, she thought to soon.

Yukari's concentration was cut-short as the shadow swiped the gun away, it landing at the feet of Victoria, and Yukari being thrown to the side. She embraced the wall as she was thrown against it. Minato ran over to see if she was okay, and Victoria's gaze lowered to the gun.

_Dorm * Evening_

_*Command Room*_

_Mitsuru's P.O.V_

Mitsuru searched through the screen as she tried to locate her fellow students. She searched to find the three, and found the trio.

Akihiko voiced her thoughts.

"There!" Simple, but true.

The Chairman glanced at the scene and looked at the monitor of the trio again. Before the students ran out the door he said:

"Wait!"

_Dorm * Evening _

_*Rooftop* _

_Victoria's P.O.V_

Victoria again looked at Yukari, hurt and bruised, and the supporting Minato. She looked at the monster and gulped.

'_What am I going to do?! I-I- we're going to die…NO! No, no, no! We are only sixteen, and I'm not letting them die!_' Victoria thought, looking down at the gun. She looked back at the duo, and she reached down for the silver magnum.

Picking it up, she looked at the gun.

It was shimmering, it was brilliant silver, and built for the looks. At the bottom was the engraved '_**S.E.E.S'**_ that was also on the red band on Yukari's band. She looked at the gun and then at Yukari.

'_Maybe… I can-can do what she was trying to do… oh please don't have bullets inside you._' She pleaded as she lifted the gun to her head. It reflected the moons gaze and the world suddenly went white, and she looked to see a familiar pale, rave-haired boy with peculiar big blue eyes.

"Go on," he said, smiling. She looked at him, and all doubt was washed away. Gone. She looked at him again, but he disappeared, but as he did, one word went in to her head. A certain nostalgic word.

She whispered softly one single word that held great meaning.

"_**Per-so-na**_" She seethed it out, and pressed the trigger on her head, blue energy coursed out her head and around her, and her blue eyes glowed a shimmering golden-blue. An unknown color.

Behind her, the green sky cracked opened blue, and a persona appeared.

The persona had a white mask on, and the eye-slits we're a cyan. The pale face/mask held nothing else. The Persona's hair was a majestic blue, and green shimmered out of it, like currents of a river. The Persona wore a gown, it being greens and blue's, and swirls edged on the cloth. The chest piece was a silver-white and seemed to be glowing. The dress cut around the kneels. The Persona's feet we're in armor, and seemed to be also silver and water. The Persona's weapon we're two long daggers that we're radiant and blue. They glowed perfectly in the green light. But, what really sold it were the blue and green butterfly wings that hung out of its back, beautifully hanging. The Persona's mouth opened, to show a green shallow oblivion, edged into a scream-like manner.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Lethe, goddess of forgetfulness and thy oblivion..." a silky voice poured out like water.

Unknown to Victoria, who was creepily smiling, Mitsuru said watching a certain monitor:

"Just as we suspected."

Lethe shone in a green and blue hue, before she began to convulse. Lethe convulses and screeches, along with Victoria, except the screaming, just grunting. But as it seems the torture would just start to get worse, Lethe splits open as a larger Persona bursts from within her.

The Persona was _much _more frightening, deathly, you could say.

Gruesome, was the first word to come to anyone's mind when they saw the monster. It wore a dark blue over-coat, with a sheath, that held a long sword, that when it came out was sharp and shiny silver. Not pretty if you're its victim. It wore a white mask that could be described bird-like, with sharp teeth, a skull of a bird with sharp teeth like a wolf. Or it could look like a T-Rex's skull. Any is frightening. It mouth and eye-holes went into a dark oblivion. Chains we're on its shoulders connected to metal arm-pads, that we're then connected to floating coffin-like objects that had white statues of 'sleeping' people on them. It was truly terrifying.

And it was caused by a sweet, polite, sixteen year-old girl with an un-healthy obsession with butterflies.

The Gruesome Persona ripped the 'once' menacing shadows to shreds, not leaving one piece un-brutalized, it panted heavily as it squished and crushed one of the shadow's arms into goo. Victoria panted as the beast turned back into Lethe, as she also held on to her kneels.

"Whoa… that was certainly… sickening." She muttered, standing up. Looking at the pile of goo, she coughed.

"Ew…" she muttered. But, then it started to move, and squish together into several tiny shadows she gulped. She felt exhausted, Yukari was knocked out, and that left… Minato!

"Hey, Mi-Minato, I think… can you shoot yourself in the head too? I b-believe you c-c-can summon one of those Persona-thingies… like me…" She tiredly trailed off. He edged towards her and took the gun; he then looked at it, and hesitantly put it to his head. He went into a soothing state too, and then he started to glow red as energy surrounded him, and he shot his head. Blue energy splattered on to the ground, and a red-ish Persona appeared.

The Persona had a similar face to Minato, flat. Its face was a char-coal black, and it had red eyes, its mouth glowed a red too. It had white hair that was tinted blonde. It had a red scarf that was small and wrapped around the head. Below, its whole entire body turned into a 'monster tin-man' kind of loo. It had a silver chest with a hole in the middle, covered by metal wires. It arms we're clunky and metal, and he had long slender metal legs, that shimmered in the green moonlight. Its weapon was a harp, big, metal, and threatening, it was like a big sword, or crushing shield that could smash you into the wall, and turn you into mush.

The scary, frightening, '_T-Rex_' gruesome shadow's outline appeared around the Persona as it began to speak in a commanding voice.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..."

It said a similar line to Lethe's and it looked at the remaining shadows. Minato tossed the gun to Victoria, and she shot her head, bringing Lethe out again. She looked at the three shadows that we're made of the left over goo-residue and smiled.

"Lethe, swipe." She said.

"Orpheus, smash." Minato said, and the two Personas' attacked the shadows with their weapons and gave them no mercy.

Victoria looked at the disappearing corpses of the shadows and softly smiled, she slid to the floor, and Minato looked at her worriedly.

"Hehe… I-I think… I'm going to take a nap…" she said. Minato ran over to the passing out Victoria and sat down next to her resting body and touched her shoulders.

"I think you deserve that…" he whispered to the sleeping Victoria. He then felt woozy, and held his head. Looking at Victoria one last time, he fell over too, and lay on the grey cement of the roof. Leaving the other Persona-users in this building to think,

'_What was that monster… that came out of Victoria's _Persona_!?_'

**OMG! Oh most stinking, **_**stinking**_**, 5,000 words, and it's what? 10:40 p.m? GOD MY EYES HURT! Owie, well any-how. You know how I said I was going to keep it in Victoria's P.O.V? Well, I lied; I'm going to shift it when needed, for information of-course. Do you like Lethe? She's a Greek god! Anyhow, I thought of her design when I was brain-storming. They don't really have pictures of her, so I imagined her like a 'river-design' plus butterfly wings. I chose her because, 'Velvet Room: 'oblivion' and 'forgetfulness' Victoria forgot her other past. I WAS going to split this up into two chapters, but I was like nah, let's test how long my durability can last. So I was a good little author and sat in-front of a computer for three extra-hours! When you're goofing off on the internet, researching Greek Gods, and writing a chapter it does takes that long! (plus my 2ish, 3 days?) :3 well back to my insanity corner, because my GOD this stretched me thin. I was very worried about her Persona, so since Persona's are based off of Greek Gods I wanted to find a butterfly God, but found the next best thing, Lethe! (They don't have butterfly gods! :C or maybe they do? hmph…) Oh, and I gave our Minato some lines! And face-features! Because, you know, Minato deserves at-least that for this story, at least that. Or more? Meh, I have nothing else to say, because this note is getting long, AND I'M TIRED! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or story mistakes… Goodbye! *pulls pillow out of oblivion and sleeps in insanity corner.* **

**~GRaYMaSsAcRe (The letters are randomly CAPS, so not always the same, just saying for future reference, it's been stuck in my head for a while :3) **


End file.
